Divergent High
by FourtrisandClace
Summary: Tris's life changes when Four, a star actor, joins Divergent High. But will it change for the better, or worse? Warning: Dauntless Cake and Fourtris is included!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyyy,**

**This is White! I thought I'd try writing a Divergent High fanfic... So here it is!**

**anyway, I'm gonna update After Allegiant soon, I just had writers block for ages, and I'm on holiday on an island in the middle of nowhere in Greece and there's pretty much no wifi!**

**well, here it is! **

With Me

**Chapter 1 **

**((Tris POV))**

**"Tris," I hear getting yelled into right ear by my best friend, Christina. "Wake UP!" **

**I groan and turn over, my arm covering my eyes trying to block out the light. "Why are you doing this to me?" I ask her. I really don't feel like going to school today, but I have to seeing as it's the first day of the school year today. **

**"It's 8:10, I'll have you know and school starts at twenty past." Chrissy states. My eyes suddenly snap open and I am off the bed in a second. "You totally slept over the alarm. Anyway, I heard that THE Four Eaton is staring in Divergent High." I groan again.**

**"Not him!" I complain. "He's a total snob and all the girls drool over him. And plus, according to all the girls gossip that's announced annoyingly REALLY loudly in class, he's going out with Lauren!" Lauren ALWAYS tries to make my life as miserable as possible, along with Peter and his group of assholes- mainly Molly and Drew, and she thinks everyone is a bitch but herself. Christina sighs and shakes her head slowly, she has helped me through high school and knows how horrible she can be. **

**"Look, just ignore her, it will be easy coz she's gonna be killing other girls for getting in a 10 mile radius of her 'amazingly hot' famous actor asshole boyfriend." I can't help but to laugh, that's one of the perks of being friends with Chrissy, you're always laughing at jokes she cracks, the strangest one she ever said was a TFIOS joke, we all laughed so hard even Uriah and Zeke were crying. **

**"Yeah," I say eventually, after out laughter finally died down.**

**I go to the wardrobe on the far end of the room and choose my clothes. I like black and wear it all the time, but I'm not a goth. Is that even possible? I really don't care. I pick out a black crop top and a dark red tank top, black skinny jeans and my black converse and I throw on an oversized black hoodie. I put on a touch of eyeliner and mascara, just to make my best friend happy. After that, I sprint downstairs into the kitchen and grab a cereal bar as we only have 5 minutes to get to school. Good thing the school is only a two minute drive from here. **

**I find a note attached to the fridge from my brother, Caleb. It says that mom and dad went to Washington D.C for some job meeting and that they'll be back in a month, in late October or early November and that he set off to school early. **

**I love my brother and all, but he's such a geek, and he's always hanging around his girlfriend, Susan, who was my best friend before Chrissy, and sucking her face off. Under the note there is a pile of money marked to have $3,000 in it. I take the money and stare at it. I forgot to mention our family is dirty rich.**

**"C'mon!" Chrissy yells from outside, bringing me out of my trance. I shoot out of the door and slam it shut, and we both pile into my cherry red Ferrari- that I received for my 16th birthday- instead of taking my mom's crappy Fiat 500.**

**We came bursting into the school, rush to our lockers and pack for our morning lessons: **

**English- Ms. Reyes (boring subject but she makes it fun, and she's the headmistress here.)**

**PE: Coach Amar (he's the best coach I've ever had, just minus the treadmill and push-ups.)**

**Art- Ms. Wu. (WEEEEEE! She always lets is do fun stuff.) **

**Drama- Ms. Wu. (Yeah! Double the awesomeness.)**

**I head to English with Chrissy when Ms. Wright, the receptionist and deputy head, came up to us.**

**"Tris, come with me please." She says, putting a hand in my shoulder. "Don't worry, you're not in trouble. I just need you to help with the new kid." **

**Christina looks at me with a worried look, we both know she's talking about Four. She mouthes 'good luck' to me and sets off to English, leaving me to face my worst nightmare. The girls will probably drag him away from me when we get into class anyway, so I'm good.**

**Ms. Wright accompanies me to Ms. Reyes's office and literally shoves me inside. The head teacher was talking to a dark haired boy whose back faces me, he must be Four. And it must be his natural color as well, as I've only ever seen him with dyed blonde hair on the magazine covers that Lauren flashes in our faces while boasting.**

**"Ah, you're here, Tris." Says Ms. Reyes, looking at me over Four's head. "Sit." She gestures to the seat next to Four.**

**I sigh and take the seat next to Four, it was really uncomfortable and awkward, and I couldn't wait to get out of here and away from Four.**

**"Ms. Prior, today you will be helping Mr. Eaton get around school, I've given you the same schedules and you will be sitting together in every class." **

**I curse under my breath, luckily Ms. Reyes didn't hear it. Then I zone out for the rest of the meeting whole out head teacher explains little details of school life, sports clubs and after-school activities to Four. **

**"Tris-" I hear my name being called by the head teacher and I bolt up straight. "You should now make your way up to the sports hall, or you will be late for your lesson." I nod.**

**I'm happy that we have sports, we're doing my favourite sport this year, swimming! I stand up, and Four does too, and start to make my way to the lockers. **

**"Do you have your Phys Ed kit?" I ask him. He nods and makes his way to his locker, which is on the other side of mine. **

**"Swimming, right?" He asks me. I roll my eyes and sigh in reply. I think he got the picture as he grabbed swimming trunks and shoved them into his kit.**

**I enter the combination code into my locker and grab my Phys Ed kit. I slam the door shut and I signal Four to follow me. We make our way to the changing rooms. Four pulls his hood up so he wasn't going to be recognised and makes his way to the guy's changing room, he flashes me a smile before heading in. I smile to myself and think, maybe he isn't so bad. Wait- what? No, I CAN'T like him! I tell my consciousness to shut up. I shove my way into the girls changing rooms and barge around till I find a big enough space to put me bag down in. I get changed into my jet black swimming costume, careful not to show the scars that my father made when he used to abuse me. **

**I headed to the swimming pool in the spots hall, trying to avoid Peter and his minions. But just my luck. They saw me from across the hall.**

**"Scandalous, the Stiff is flashing some skin!" Peter yells and some people laugh. I blush with rage as I look away, Peter has been calling me that since we broke up a year and a half ago because I refused to do... That. **

**Just then, Four walks in and I find myself staring at him. He looks amazing. No, amazing doesn't begin to cover it. I smile, then mentally facepalm myself.**

**I walk over to the diving board as the coach tells me to. **

**"Now Tris, the swimming star here at Divergent High, will demonstrate a perfect lap of the pool with a dive-in." Coach yells. **

**My eyes find Four's just before Coach blew the starting whistle.**

**I dive.**

A/N: should I continue this fic of should I delete it? PLZ review!


	2. AN

Soooo

i wanna change my username, but what to?

pm me or comment what u think it should be

facts-

My names White

i love divergent, thg, Tfios and Tmi


	3. Chapter 2

Divergent High - Chapter 2

Tobias's POV

School.

Yuck. Bleah. Why do I have to go to school? Why can't I continue to be home-schooled like I have since I can remember? And then school obviously comes with the... Fangirls. I shiver. At least I know SOMEONE from this 'Divergent High' where I'm going to be starting out at later today, my best friend, Zeke. Apparently, his friends are awesome, I'll be the judge of that. But in the DEEPEST part of my mind, I know that I'm looking forward to meeting them.

Right now, it's 2 am. Why am I up? Well, the devil I live with likes to slash his belt around my back and if I move, my wounds will open up and I kinda don't want to change my bedsheets for the fourth fucking time. So yeah, here I am, on the floor, looking up at the black ceiling, dreading what was to come. I hear someone slam a door shut, I sigh and close my eyes.

After a while, I check my alarm clock. 7:52 is imprinted on it in neon orange colored lettering. "How time flies when you're thinking painful thoughts." I say to myself, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Luckily the devil already left for his 'government' job at six, so I don't have to see him, thank God.

I quickly shower and put cream on my newly opened scars. It hurts like hell. Shit, this year's sports is swimming, how am I going to cover up my scars? Make-up. That's the simple, yet girly, answer. Yes I'm very aware I'm not a girl, you can tell by my oh so amazing build. I swiftly put some concealer on my scars, I really don't know why girls put this stuff on their faces for fun, I just put it on so the world doesn't know about my abusive 'father', or the devil, like I call him. As usual, the paparazzi is banging on my door, wanting pictures and interviews. You get used to them after fourteen years. Four, that's what I'm known as to the world. Why? Because I've been famous since I was four, simple as that.

I run down the stairs and grab a muffin on my way put of the back door. I take a bite from it and smile, my favorite- chocolate flavor with chocolate chips! I jump into my absolutely ancient mustang, I seriously can't be bothered to get another car. I rev it really loud, earning a yell from our neighbor. My phone rings, the ID says it's Zeke and I hesitate before answering.

"Hello?"

"FOUR! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? SCHOOL STARTS IN FIVE MINUTES!" Zeke yells. I pull the phone away from my ear, I swear I just lost an eardrum.

I tell him I'm coming, sigh and hang up. I pull out of my driveway, trying not to fatally harm any of the journalists, just as an amazing cherry red Ferrari pulls out of my other neighbors' driveway. I never payed attention to our neighbors, but now I'm filled with curiosity. I follow the car and it just so happens that it pulls right into Divergent High. I made a split second decision, I decided I'd wait be the car after school to see who the owner was.

I went into the school and started looking for the headmistress, Ms. Reyes's, office. I finally make it, after having several sluts being thrown on me and trying to get in my pants. I sit down in a... Pink chair? What kind of office had pink chairs in it? Ms. Reyes whispers something inaudible to the secretary but I managed to catch the word 'guide'. I perk up, I secretly hope it's a girl, but not a fangirl, someone who won't go crazy when they see me. The secretary leaves the room and comes back about ten minutes later with a blonde girl with amazing blue-grey eyes. She looks bored, like she doesn't want to be here, perfect, definitely not a fangirl. And I kinda hope she's in Zeke's friend group.

"Ah, your here, Tris." Says Ms. Reyes happily, lifting her eyes above my head. Tris, nice name for a beautiful girl... I sigh. Wait, what? 'Beautiful girl,' and 'amazing blue-grey eyes', I'm definitely going crazy. My thoughts are interrupted when the headmistress says, "Sit."

"Ms. Prior, today you will be helping Mr. Eaton get around school, I've given you the same schedules and you will be sitting together in every class." Ms. Reyes continues.

I hear Tris swear under her breath, but I'm the only one close enough to hear it. Then Ms. Reyes starts explaining useless details of school life and school rules and all that shit and Tris zones out for it. But I do perk up when I hear about football tryouts.

"Four, Tris-" The headmistress says, making Tris bolt up straight . "You should now make your way up to the sports hall, or you will be late for your lesson." We both nod at the same time which makes me look at Tris.

So here comes the dreaded lesson, swimming... Tris stands up and I copy her, following her as she makes her way to the lockers.

"Do you have your Phys Ed kit?" She asks me, rather sharply, bringing me out of my daydream. I nod, not wanting to say anything to anger her further. My locker just so happens to be next to hers and I open it silently.

"Swimming, right?" I ask her, trying to get her attention. She just sighs. Since I already knew the answer, I grabbed the swimming trunks out of my locker, not expecting a further reply.

Tris grabs her Phys Ed kit and slams her locker door shut. She signals for me to follow her. We make our way to the changing rooms. I realize we are going to enter an area that will be highly populated with fangirls. Well, I always come prepared. I shove my hood over my head and head into the guys' changing room and flash Tris a smile on my way in, c'mon, I never smile at anyone, will she get the picture?

I quickly change and head out just a few seconds after Tris, keeping my head down and trying to avoid attention.

"Scandalous, the Stiff is flashing some skin!" a boy with black hair yells and the people around him laugh. I hide behind a door and I see Tris blush with rage. I get out from behind the door and I feel Tris's eyes on me looking at my chest and torso. Her eyes widen, like she's trying to memorize the sight. I smirk. See, this is just my natural awesomeness. Tris smiles but if fades as fast as it came.

The coach tells Tris to go to the diving board.

"Now Tris, the swimming star here at Divergent High, will demonstrate a perfect lap of the pool with a dive-in." The coach yells, I think his name's Amar. I feel Tris's eyes on me but I can't be sure because then she dives.

When she resurfaces, Coach Amar stops the stopwatch and drops it in surprise. "Tris, you just broke your record, you swam 300 meters in 4.23 seconds. Congratulations!" He says, still slightly shocked.

He then tells us to do several laps, and it just continues until the bell rings. I feel like my arms and legs are about to fall off.

Amar leaves and I look at Tris and notice almost healed scars on her back, poking out of the top of her swimming costume. The boy with the dark hair from earlier, I found out his name was Peter, snuck up on Tris and shoved her. Just before she fell she fell face first on to the cement floor, I knew how to get her to notice me. If I constantly teased and hurt her, there's no way she wouldn't notice me! My plan was flawless. I spotted Zeke on the other side of the pool with an arm around a girl and ran I ran to them.

"Hey buddy!" Zeke yells and everyone looks at us. Always as subtle as possible, huh Zeke?

"Hi." I reply.

"This is Shauna, by the way. And if you try to hit on her, you will die a miserable death." Zeke says pointing to the girl next to him.

Shauna kisses his cheek. "Right down to the point." She says.

"What do you have next?" I ask them.

"English." They say at the same time. They laugh and then start making out.

I roll my eyes and hit the showers. I have art. I had to admit, I'm pretty darn amazing at art. I make my way to the art room and the only seat left was next to Tris, I smirk.

"Right, I'm Miss Wu, but if you call me that, I will not hesitate to stab you several times with a pencil." The teacher says and now of the class is in hysterics. "So call me Tori." She continues. "Today we will be drawing the person next to you. Start."

Tris. Tris is next to me. I hope she's good at art.

After an hour Tori comes to our table and observes our drawings.

"Amazing! Both of you!" She exclaims. I look at Tris's drawing and my jaw drops. She drew my perfectly. The bell rings. "Do you mind if I hang these up?" She asks and we nod. "Well, you can go to lunch now!" Tori shoos us and the rest of the class out. I shove Tris to the floor on my out.

I bump into Zeke and we walk to lunch together. We sit at a table and I glance at the people. My eyes stop on Tris, so she is in Zeke's group.

"This is Chrissy, Mar, Uri, Will, Lynn, Al and Tris." Zeke says, pointing to them all in turn. I nod in greeting at them all. Their eyes all widen as they recognize me, but they're obviously not fans.

"So, how's you and Lauren?" Chrissy asks. I

"Who's Lauren?" I ask, confused.

"Your girlfriend."

"I haven't dated anyone in my life."

"Good acting."

I am seriously pissed now. "I really don't know how this 'Lauren' person."

Tris then stands on the table with a megaphone. "Tonight I'm going to be having a party! For those who don't know where I live, it's 64 Dauntless Lane, down the road from The Dauntless Diner!" She yells into the megaphone and sits back down again. Everyone cheers except Peter's table, they're just whispering.

"Wow, Tris. You just demonstrated how to be subtle and how to attract stalkers!" Says Uriah, Zeke's brother. We all laugh.

I might actually enjoy myself at this school.


	4. Chapter 3 - Short Chapter

Divergent High - Chapter 3

Tris's POV

Art. Best lesson and with the best teacher, Tori. I took the seat furthest from the door hoping Four wouldn't take the seat next to me. I really don't want Four anywhere near me today. But just my luck, he dumps this bag on the desk and his wet hair drips all over my bag. He sits down just as Tori comes in.

"Right, I'm Miss Wu, but if you call me that, I will not hesitate to stab you several times with a pencil." Tori yells over the class's mutters but now we are all laughing our heads off. "So call me Tori." She continues. "Today we will be drawing the person next to you. Start."

I sigh, Four is next to me. I consider purposely drawing him terribly, but that would disappoint Tori. I'm no teacher's pet, but no one wants to get on the other side of Tori... I've witnessed it. I shiver. I put my pencil down on the paper.

Tori comes around to our table and comes to our table and looks over my shoulder at the picture if Four I was currently adding tone on.

"Amazing! Both of you!" She congratulates us. I glance at what Four was drawing and I did a double take. I did not see that coming, he was actually quite good at art. I catch Four staring at what I drew and smirked. Rrriiiiinnnnnggggg. Saved by the bell, I guess. "Do you mind if I hang these up?" Tori asks and I simply nod at the same time as Four, embarrassing. "Well, you can go to lunch now!" Tori shoos the class out. Rude. I blink and I'm suddenly on the floor, I'm not sure if I tripped or not, but then I see the grin on Four's face and I shake with rage. That asshole.

I stand up and I brush the dust - that probably wasn't even there - off if my hoodie. I spot Chrissy in the crowd and we head to the lunch hall. I smuggled some Dauntless cake (from the Dauntless Diner from down my road that I found in the fridge this morning) for me, Chrissy and Uriah, or he would kill me. I sit at our usual table that we claimed back in freshman year. Zeke walks in with Four, so he must be the 'friend' that's starting out here. Duh, who else could it be?

"This is Chrissy, Mar, Uri, Will, Lynn, Al and Tris." Zeke introduces us to Four, but he already knows me. Four looks as if he's expecting a hallelujah chorus from is all but we just give him glares. Lynn, Mar and Shauna all hate his guts with a passion. Too bad for him.

"So, how's you and Lauren?" Chrissy asks Four.

"Who's Lauren?" Four asks, looking really confused.

"Your girlfriend."

"I haven't dated anyone in my life."

"Good acting."

"I really don't know how this 'Lauren' person." Four shakes with rage.

I suddenly feel like hosting a party so then I stand on the table with a megaphone that I keep in my bag for situations like this. "TonightI'm going to be having a party! For those who don't know where I live, it's64 Dauntless Lane, down the road from The Dauntless Diner!" I yells into the megaphone and I slump back down into the bench. Everyone loves my parties, so I'm gonna need most of the alcohol that Zeke keeps in his trucktonight.

"Wow, Tris. You just demonstrated how to be subtle and how to attract stalkers!" Says Uriah, fake congratulating me.

I feel a tap on my shoulder, it's Chrissy.

"You know what this means, right?"

I nod... Shopping. Oops.

"SHOPPING!" She yells in my ear.

**A/N: Right, this is a kinda short chappie, but I had wifi and I posted what I had written in my notes...**

**So I made a few Instagram accounts: **

**personal- whitewrites**

**fan- diver_gents**

**I'd really appreciate if you gave me a shout out for those accounts...**

**and Twitter- diver_gents**

**bye!**

**~ White**


	5. Chapter 4

Divergent High- Chapter 4

Tris's POV

Chrissy announces that we, the girls, will be going to the mall after school to go dress shopping for my party tonight. I regrettably sigh.

I Hate shopping - with a capital H - and for dresses especially. But shopping with Christina is a whole other kinda horrible. She throws she looks at at you, even really revealing clothes or clothes that are barely even there. I only ever find one outfit that I like from what Chrissy throws at me. Mar and Shauna seem really excited for some reason and Chrissy is practically hyperventilating. I really don't get why they all get so excited about shopping. I'll never understand those girls. Lynn and I share a glance if annoyance, at least someone knows how I feel.

I turn to look at Four, but he looks away. He must've been looking at me. Strange. I shake my head as if I could clear the thought from my head.

Just then Tess Henderson, the sluttiest girl in the school after Molly and Lauren, comes up to our table and throws herself onto Four and shoves her half covered ass in his face. She shrieks, "Oh em gee! It's Four!" And put her lips onto his. I look away. I start to get really mad at Four for not trying to push her off of him. What? A-am I jealous? No, I can't be. I turn to look at them. Tess's finger disappeared under Four's jean's waistband, what to expect from a slut. I look around to see if anyone is watching, but everyone at our table is in their own conversation, so I turn back to Four and Tess.

"How about we miss afternoon lessons and have a little fun?" She whispers seductively in Four's ear, but I just managed to hear it.

I thought Four would agree. I hear skin hitting skin and see Tess on the floor with a bloody nose. I hear Four make a satisfied sound as he straightened up. Tess makes a loud squeak and everyone in the cafeteria turns their heads to us.

"What?" Four demands. "She was trying to get in my pants!" Everyone laughs.

Tess does have a reputation of wanting to get into hot guys' pants. So I guess this doesn't really surprise most people here. After a while, everyone quiets down and gets on with their conversations. Tess gets up and one of her friends takes her to the nurse.

ササササササ

The bell rang. Drama then music, double Tori! But then there's Four, I have no idea what I'm going to do with him. Ditch? No, then Ms. Reyes will find out and then- and then what? My feet guide me to the drama room. Just as I left the dining hall, Four's face popped up in front of mine. I shriek from the surprise.

"What the fuck, man?" I yell.

"You left me behind."

"Uh, yeah."

Four's elbow collides with my rib and sends me sprawled on the floor. I look up and see him laughing.

"Bye, bitch." He says to me as he starts to walk down the corridor. I try to get up but my ribs are killing me. I peer down my tank top and see a huge bloody gash on my left rib. I swear under my breath.

After lying there for what seemed eternity, but was only two seconds, I get up.

"You don't know the way!" I yell at Four who is at the end of the corridor. He stops and looks towards me. I hear his over exaggerated sigh from where I was. I catch up to him and we walk to drama in silence.

Tori greets us when we enter the room an presents us with a list of partners.

Will - Christina

Uriah - Marlene

Lynn - Peter

Eric - Tess

Four - Tris

Zeke - Shauna

Caleb - Susan

Me and... Four? Seriously, why? Caleb's in this class? Oh right, he's only nine months older than me, of course he's in this class.

"Ok class. Today we're going to be doing improv exercises." Tori says excitedly. "The other pairs are going to be choosing the situation, and you are going to lead on. Got it?" Se doesn't give us time to reply and continues, "Off you go!"

ササササササ

Zeke and Shauna had to play deadly enemies who tried to kill each other whenever they laid eyes on each other. Chrissy and Will had to play dying astronauts. Next was us. Zeke and Uriah whispered to each other, holy shit, this can't be good.

"You will be playing lovers, who have been reunited after 10 years." Tori announces. I face palm myself. There is NO way I'm doing this!

"Let's get this over with, then." Four sighs as he starts to walk to the stage. I give in and follow him.

シシシシシシ

Omg thank you for 2k+ views! Ilysm! （≧∇≦）

Plz give me feedback and ideas for this story!

Should I start doing QOTC?


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry i havent updated, my computer broke down...**

**here you go!**

**xx fourtrisforever10 xx**

Divergent High Chapter 5

I'm gone for inspiration. What are we supposed to do for the scene? I'm faintly aware of Tori yelling at us to start the 'goddamn scene' in the back ground but I quickly dismiss it.

"Tris." Four's voice snaps me out of my thoughts. He walks over to the stage and holds out his hand to help me up onto it. Ok, just let me get this straight. He's being all nice to me now, when earlier; he gave me a huge fucking _gash_ on my left rib. What the _fuck_?

"I don't know what to do." I tell Four, he leans in and whispers his plan in my ear. I nod, he put on a face of fake happiness. It's believable, only if you couldn't see through its intentions of fooling you, and that he does this for a living, ish. I turn away from him, ready to get this over with quickly. Most of this plan/scene relies on Four, so he only told me a basic outline, but while he told me this he had that grin - the one that tells you that someone knows something that you don't - that I hate. I immediately became suspicious, but I always do, since Peter. I was soooo getting Zeke back for this, that asshole doesn't know what's coming for him.

I'm playing this girl, Nita and Four was playing some dude named David. We put his plan to action.

"Nita?" Four asks, for a second I think he's crazy but then I realize that he's started the scene.

"David?" I reply, sticking to that crap plan that Four had made. He runs to me– which is part of the plan- , he pick me up and spins me around– which is also part of the plan– and puts me down. Then, bear with me, I'm still trying to get my head around this, he _kisses _me, and that was most certainly _not_ part of the goddamn plan. I'm just too shocked to do anything but stand there.

When he finally pulls away I hear the sound of skin on skin and I realize that there's a huge red mark on the right side of Four's face. And that my hand is stinging and slightly raised. _I slapped Four_. Great, now he's definitely going to get the picture that I like him.

"How _could_ you? How? First you treat me like I'm fucking dirt, and make me bleed, _literally_," I say pointing at my rib. "Then you fucking _kiss _me? What the shit is our problem? You and your bitchy attitude! Now get your fat ass away from me and sort yourself out." Four opens his mouth to protest but I cut him off. "Don't, just- go." I point to the doors. I was really pissed off. I don't think I've ever been this pissed, even for what Peter has done.

Four hangs his head in shame and walks out of the door, I see him wince as the door hits him on his back on the way out. Playing for my sympathy, are we now? I just hope he's too embarrassed to show his face at my party later, if his is coming that is. But one question remains in my head. _Why?_

I turn back to Tori and the others, their jaws have all dropped open and are just staring at me. Zeke closes his mouth and starts applauding, Uriah joins and soon the whole class is too. Except Peter and his gang, nothing new there.

I give them 'the look' and everyone shuts up.

"You are dismissed." Says Tori, obviously still shocked about my outburst. I don't have to think twice as everyone rushes out the hall doors, I follow them in suit. Zeke heads off with Shauna in the opposite direction of the lockers, so I suspect he's off to find Four. I start to feel guilty, maybe he didn't deserve it. Oh well, he kinda did.

I dig through my bag and find my copy of 'City of Bones' and bury my face into it, I was getting to a really good part and I desperately wanted to finish this book. I head to the lockers as fast and as accurately as I can, seeing that my head was in a book. I knocked into someone and I fell to the floor, along with my book.

"Sorry," I whisper to the person who I knocked into. I look up and see that its Peter.

"Watch where you're going, Stiff." He mutters and walks off. Strange, he'd usually make some reference to when I wouldn't have fucking sex with him.

Christina hurries past and does a double take when she sees me on the floor. She helps me up and yells. "SHOPPING TIME!"

Oh god.


	7. Shopping Kills

**I just relized that I haven't posted in AGES! Sorry 'bout that!**

**Anyway, would y'all prefer if I did short updates like this every four days or somethin' or about 2000 word long chapters every two weeks?**

**Please review!**

**xx FourtrisandClace xx**

Chapter 6

Chrissy herded me, Mar and Shauna into her car that she left in the school parking lot for the whole summer – don't ask me what's wrong with that girl. She drove us to the mall to get new dresses for us because of the party I planned for tonight. I should've thought of the consequences, Chrissy always takes us shopping when there's a party. Mostly because I only own one dress and I grew out of that two years ago. I'm not the party type of person, _at all_.

I wasn't too keen on shopping but Mar and Shauna were really excited, sometimes I think that I really don't know those girls. Christina dragged me into several shops and chucked loads of different dresses at me and then shoved me into a dressing room.

"Get into those dresses and come out when you're done!" she yells through the door. I roll my eyes in reply. "I saw that." Chrissy adds. Is she some kind of stalker?

I look at the first dress. Ugh, it's one of those slutty ones that Chrissy is always trying to pry onto me. It's black, barely there, and stops just about under my butt. I look down my back, checking that it doesn't show my scars, luckily, it doesn't.

"You done yet?" Mar yells from outside my stall.

"Yeah!" I scream back. I shove the stall door open and pose. "What do you guys think?" I ask, hoping that they wouldn't make me buy it. As usual, I hoped wrong.

"It looks great on you!" Christina squeals. "Four would_ love_ it!" she immediately covers her mouth with her hands. "I'm forcing you to get that, you know."

I shoot her a death glare and head back into the stall before any of them can say anything else. The sound of them whispering travels through the air and I can't help but to listen.

"I heard Four's coming tonight, what do you think she'll do to him?" I hear Shauna say. What makes them think that I'll do anything him?

I pry my ear away from the stall door and pick up the next dress. It's also black, but this time, it comes to about mid-thigh. Better. I look in the mirror and it's really quite nice. It has a lace top half and it puffs out slightly to the bottom. Maybe, just maybe, Chrissy's sense of style for others isn't all that bad. But I deny the thought swiftly as I see the next outfit that Chrissy and the others picked out for me.

"Next one's comin' up!" I yell through that door to Christina. She yells 'kay!' back.

I push the stall door open and look down at my feet, a blush quickly spreading across my face as I wait for the girls' reactions. After a while- about a minute or two, they still hadn't said anything. I looked up and their mouths were just hanging open. Did I really look that _okay? _I snapped my fingers in Mar's face, still nothing.

I give up! What the fug is wrong with them? I huff and walk back into the stall, slamming the door closed. It seems to snap them out of the trance they're in; now I hear whispers.

"Did you see her in that dress?" I hear Mar say.

I hear rustling and a note is dropped over the stall door. 'Don't bother trying the rest; we're taking the first two.' Great, just peachy. Knowing Christina, she's going to force me into that slutty dress tonight. At least I can look forward to seeing Four- wait, _what the fuck_?

"MUSIC!" I yell, just realizing that we had left school before we had gone to music.

"Yeah, so?" Christina yells back. "Everyone skips lessons eventually, no one's gonna kill us."

I sigh in defeat, this wasn't really Chrissy-like, but whatever. She always acts different when she's trying to hook someone up. Oh _shit. _She must want to hook me and Four up. I'd like to see her try.


End file.
